Fixin' What Ain't Broken
by AngelGirl15
Summary: AU fic: [Trory]: Rory didn't know her mother & the summer b4 her junior year she goes back to conneticut. PLZ R/R
1. This Is Your Life

  


Fixin' What Ain't Broken

_**Fe**edback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Pairing: TRORY  
Author: AngelGirl15   
AN: **REMEMBER THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY SO CHARACTERS BEING OUT OF "CHARACTER" OR THINGS NOT BEING COMPLETLY NORMAL IS SUPPOSED 2 HAPPEN. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I"VE BEEN REALLY WANTING TO DO FOR AWHILE AND FINALLY HAVE SOME INSPIRATION. **  
_

_PS: the beginning should be the only short part but some of the chapters may be short jsut because they make more sense & impact that way.  
_

_thanks 2 bug 4 pointin out rory's eyes are blue not brown...oopsy :D  
_

  


_  
_

_  
_

  


Part 1: This is your life...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hayden Mansion, November 1988**  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
"Daddy's in California."  
  
"Why isn't he here?"   
  
"Because he's a very busy man."  
  
"Are we going to visit him?"  
  
Lorelai sighed.  
  
"I don't think so sweetie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your daddy and your mommy are living seperate now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lorelai groaned at Rory's many questions. She tried to pick her words carefully.  
  
"Because your dad and I don't want to live as husband and wife anymore. We've decided to be friends."  
  
"Why don't you want to be husband and wife no more? Was it something I did?" Rory asked looking up with her big blue eyes.  
  
Lorelai got down to her knees, making her around eye level with her 4 year old daughter  
  
"No Rory, you didn't do anything. Your dad and I just think this is best."  
  
"When will he come back?"  
  
"You're gonna go stay with him in a month! Won't that be fun?"  
  
"How long am I going there for?"  
  
"You're going to move to California and live with your dad! Won't that be fun?" Lorelai strained out.  
  
"Why won't you come?"  
  
"Because...your father and I decided I should stay here. And that you and him should go there."  
  
"I want you to come."  
  
Lorelai's eyes were filling up with tears. She hugged Rory and whispered "I wish I could go too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  

  

  
  
  
  
  



	2. You're my what now?

  


Fixin' What Ain't Broken

_**Fe**edback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Pairing: TRORY  
Author: AngelGirl15   
AN: **REMEMBER THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY SO CHARACTERS BEING OUT OF "CHARACTER" OR THINGS NOT BEING COMPLETLY NORMAL IS SUPPOSED 2 HAPPEN. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I"VE BEEN REALLY WANTING TO DO FOR AWHILE AND FINALLY HAVE SOME INSPIRATION. **  
_

_  
_

_  
_

  


_  
_

_  
_

  


Part 2: You're my what now?  
  
  
  
  
**California Airport, Saturday June 28th 2001**  
  
"Dad why do I have to go to Hartford?"  
  
"Because I'm moving back there in September. It's a good chance to get adjusted."  
  
"But I want to stay here."  
  
"Rory...you're 16. I know you don't want to go but you have to."  
  
"I havent' seen Lorelai since I was 4. Why can't I stay with my grandparents?"  
  
"Because you need to meet your mother. Don't call her Lorelai."  
  
"She is not my mother. Where the hell has she been the last what? 12 years?"  
  
"Rory there is a reason to that..."  
  
"Yes she had joint custody, yet decided I should come and stay with you. She gave you full custody when she did that. She has no rights to me. I have no mother."  
  
"Rory you are going to get on that plane and stay with her" Christopher's voice turned harsh.  
  
"I cannot believe you are doing this to me."  
  
"Get used to it. I will see you in a month or so. Call me when you get in alright?" he asked, giving me a kiss.  
  
"Fine" I said. I grabbed my carry on and walked onto the plane.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**On The Plane To Hartford, Conneticut  
  
  
  
**I got into my first class seat and buckled up. I took out my walkman, book and my journal and got set up in the seat. Inside I was fuming. I took out my journal and started to write...  
  
_I cannot believe my father. He is sending me alone to stay with a women I barely know. Scratch that don't know at all. So what I knew her until I was 4. She obviously did not care enough to call, write or even see me. She coudl have had shared custody. She gave it up. And now I have to live with her for 2 months? That is crazy. And to make it worse it's 3000 miles away from California. I have to leave my entire life behind. I am not going to have a single allie in Hartford, let alone Conneticut. Sure I do not know the whole story of what happened between my parents. I'm sure i do not want to know. Now I have to start all over. With a women I do not know and into a world I don't know. I haven't been back to Conneticut since I was 4 and my mom put me on that plane and sent me across the country. _  
  

  

  
  
  
  



	3. Reaquainted

  


Fixin' What Ain't Broken

_**Fe**edback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Pairing: TRORY (eventually)  
Author: AngelGirl15   
AN: **REMEMBER THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY SO CHARACTERS BEING OUT OF "CHARACTER" OR THINGS NOT BEING COMPLETLY NORMAL IS SUPPOSED 2 HAPPEN. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I"VE BEEN REALLY WANTING TO DO FOR AWHILE AND FINALLY HAVE SOME INSPIRATION. **  
_

_  
_

_Ps. everything ie) what happened b/w lorelai & chris rite after she got pregnant, how they were divorced etc. will be explained in later chapters as they are needed. ALSO rory will be cold 2 her mother but she has her reasons 2...she is still mostly the same except for how she acts to Lorelai. & Tristan will appear soon but first I have to set some stuff up...  
_

  


_  
_

_  
_

  


Part 3: Reaquainted   
  
  
  
  
**Hartford Airport, Saturday June 28th 2001**  
  
"Lorelei,honey calm down" Sookie tried to get her best friend to sit down.  
  
"I can't. I cannot believe she's coming back. I haven't seen her since she was 4...sure Chris has told me everything about her but still..." I replied, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Sit. Her flight hasn't even landed yet."  
  
"I can't sit! One I've had way too many coffees and two, I'm too nervous. Who knows how she feels about me?"  
  
"You had your reasons for giving up your share of her custody. Maybe if you told..."  
  
"No. I will not tell her that. She doesn't need to know about that. No matter how bad our relationship is, she cannot know about why I gave her up."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Its not your fault Sookie. I'm just very on edge right now."  
  
"I can tell. Even if things are horrible, Chris will be out here in 2 months."  
  
"Yeah and what am I supposed to do until then? I haven't raised a kid! Let alone a teenager..."  
  
"You've helped out around town with people's kids. You somewhat know what to expect. And you have always been able to handle whats been thrown at you. Remember when we bought the Inn from Mia 10 years ago??"  
  
"Oh yeah...that was some rough times there."  
  
"Exactly. And now it's doing great!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm positive sweetie..."  
  
_"Now unboarding...flight 123 from Los Angelos, California at Gate 45. Any persons with connecting flights, please see the desk for more information."  
  
_"She's here!" Sookie said excitdly, jumping up from the seat, bumping into a passing traveller.  
  
"Honey, you really got to be more careful..."  
  
"I know, I know. Jackson's already on me enough for that."  
  
"So which date won?"  
  
"End of the summer."  
  
"It's going to be beautiful..."  
  
"I hope so. I was talking to your mother..."  
  
"Talking to my mother? Why?"  
  
"Well she did ask me to cater that one party she held, and she suggested I call this planner she knows that could help me out..."  
  
"First thing, talking to my mother is wrong. That women is evil."  
  
"She's not that bad..."  
  
"Hello! Lived with her for 16 years. I'd think I would know" I said as we walked to wait by the gate. I scanned the unboarding passengers and I saw her.  
  
She was about 5'8, with long chestnut brown hair. I knew it was my daughter.  
  
"LORELEI THATS HER" sSookie called out.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
She looked right at me, and her eyes hardened. I tentatvily waved her over. The butterflies were flapping away in my stomach.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Lorelai" she said flatly.  
  
We both just looked at one another before Sookie spoke up.  
  
"Hi Rory! I'm Sookie."  
  
Rory turned her head to face her, a smile put on her face.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Well, we better get going. Sookie has to be back at the Inn soon."  
  
"YEah my slave boss is making me work since she decides to take the day off..."Sookie joked.  
  
"How many bags do you have?" I asked Rory.  
  
"Just this. My father had everything shipped remember?"  
  
A vague memory of that came into my head.  
  
"Oh yeah. When will it be here?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Tomorrow or today I don't know."  
  
We continued just to stand there, facing one another.   
  
"I thought we were going" she said flatly.  
  
I just turned and motioned for her to follow Sookie and I.  
  
"Happy to be here ROry?" Sookie asked, obviously trying to get us talking.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to leave California."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Since my whole life is there...and everyone I care about" she said pointdly.   
  
"What about your mom? And both grandparents?"  
  
"I don't know my mom or the Gilmore grandparents."  
  
Again we lapsed into silence as we made our way through the terminal to the parking lot.  
  
"We should fill you in about Stars Hollow...it's great" SOokie babbled on more.  
  
"Don't you live in Hartford?"  
  
"No. I sold the house your father, you and I lived in, bought a house in Stars Hollow along with an Inn."  
  
"Where's Stars Hollow?"  
  
"30 minutes or so from here" Sookie replied.  
  
"That far?"  
  
"It's not that far don't worry about it. Besides your father arranged for you to have your own car while you stay with me. Behave and you can use it almost anytime."  
  
"Why do you plan on disciplining me?"  
  
"If its neccesary."  
  
"Just don't expect me to listen."  
  
A comment was at the tip of my tongue but I held it back. Obviously she had resentment built up. THis was going to be a LONG two months..._  
  
_  
  

  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. I'm Living Here?

  


Fixin' What Ain't Broken

_**Fe**edback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Pairing: TRORY (eventually)  
Author: AngelGirl15   
AN: **REMEMBER THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY SO CHARACTERS BEING OUT OF "CHARACTER" OR THINGS NOT BEING COMPLETLY NORMAL IS SUPPOSED 2 HAPPEN. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I"VE BEEN REALLY WANTING TO DO FOR AWHILE AND FINALLY HAVE SOME INSPIRATION. **  
_

_PS: tristan shows up in part 6...i know its actually not that far away so dont worry!! i just need to set up how things are so that ppl. dont get confused in l8er parts. :p  
_

__  


_  
_

_  
_

  


Part 4: I'm living here??  
  
  
  
  
**Stars Hollow: Lorelai's "Crap Shack", Saturday, June 28th 2001**  
  
"This is it" Lorelai said, as we pulled into a driveway.  
  
I looked up at the miniture house in front of me.  
  
"I know it's not what your used to but I like it. I never found the use of a big house."  
  
"Obviously not..."  
  
"You get your own room, and you can use the downstairs bathroom however the shower is in the upstairs one."  
  
I opened the Jeep door and climbed out. Hopefully my stuff would arrive soon. I only had one change of clothes in my carry on. I looked around and most of the houses were similair. A tall man, and a short fat lady were next door, petting their cat and looking at me.  
The streets were quiet of cars but people were walking about. It's like a twilight zone. _  
  
_"Rory?" Lorelai called out from the door. I walked up the dirt driveway and across the lawn to the door.  
  
"Careful where you step. Had a termite issue earlier this year..."  
  
"Gross."  
  
"I know" she said opening the door. I followed her inside. I was greeted with various decorations. Everything looked pretty. If she was just someone besides my mother who had given me up I would have laughed and asked questions. They were adorable but I decided just to leave it.  
  
"Where's my room?"  
  
"Over here, by the kitchen. You will have easy access to food if I happen to have bought any. At the very least some sort of leftovers will be there."  
  
"Don't cook?"  
  
"Nope. That's why Sookie and I get along so well...she does the cooking I do everythign else."  
  
"So you basically eat take-out?"  
  
"And Luke's, which technically isn't take-out its diner food...what? I've only ever had to cook for myself. And I love take-out."  
  
"Dad rarely let me have take-out or any fast food. He always had the cook make me something good."  
  
"Oh. Well that's your father..."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
The now familiar silence between us fell upon us again. She opened the door to the room, and I walked in.  
  
It was very small, with a window on the far wall. There was a closet on my right, and a single bed on the left wall, sticking out into the room. Beside the window was a desk, and next to the desk a book case. The book case was pretty bare, but I would be able to fill that up pretty quickly. The walls were an off-white colour, with nothing decorating them.  
  
"I took down the guest room decorations since I'm sure you will want to decorate this the way you want to..."  
  
"I'm only here for 2 months. I don't need that many decorations."  
  
"OH well I would have thought you would at least like to make the room your own. It's up to you I guess..."  
  
"Thanks" I said, throwin my bag on the bed.  
  
"You can call your dad whenever you want. ACtually you should call him to tell him your here and to find what time your stuff is being shipped here."  
  
"Any other rules?" I asked.  
  
"I work at the Inn, hours are unknown. Just leave a note and a way for me to reach you if you do anything. Curfew is at midnight unless you talk to me beforehand."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Do you want a house tour or do you just want to look around and ask me for stuff you need?"  
  
"I'm a big girl. I don't need a tour."  
  
"Alright. The town's not that big so if you need anything and I'm no t around just walk to the town square and you should be able to find what you need...we'll go to Luke's for dinner in an hour or so alright? And please call Ch...your father."  
  
I didn't say a word and she left the room, leaving me alone. I saw a portable phone on the desk and walked over to it. 5 pm minus 3 hours is...2 pm. Dad will be at work.  
  
I picked the phone up and dialed the memorized number. 2 rings and his secretary picked up.  
  
"Hello Hayden Insurance. Office of Christopher Hayden, Shirley speaking."  
  
"Hi Shirley is my dad there?"  
  
"Hold on a second Rory..."  
  
The line went to boring elevator music as I fell down onto the bed.   
"Hey Sweetie..." my father's voice came through the phone.  
  
"Hi dad!" I said happily. So what we fought before I left. He's still the closest person to me.  
  
"You get there alright?"  
  
"Yep, no bruises or broken bones. I think thats a first!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"How's your mother?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thats good. YOu haven't been giving her trouble right? You were m y little angel and you should be her's too."  
  
"I'll try. I just can't be me around her."  
  
"SHe's not a total stranger. You two were very close until you moved out here. Actually you two are very alike.."  
  
"Except I did not get pregnant at 16...and if i had i would not have left my kid and never bothered to talk to them again."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"I know I know. What time's my stuff getting here?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. Everything you don't want or need there, ship or take to the storage area and they'll move it into the new house."  
  
"Alright. I can do that."  
  
"And the car I rented for you should be delivered on Monday in the morning."  
  
"You really didn't have to rent me a car..."  
  
"I know I didn't. But Lorelai only has her jeep and plus you finally did agree to stay with her. THink of it as a reward."  
  
"I don't like rewards..."  
  
"I know...hey if you liked rewards you'd be showered in them anyways."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"I know, I'll shut up now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Just try and have fun okay?"  
  
"I miss you. I miss California."  
  
"I know. At least you have some adjujstment period now."  
  
"Except I'm not even IN HARTFORD!"  
  
"You're only a half an hour away."  
  
"I don't see why I should get adjusted to a town I'm not even going to be living in come September."  
  
"Well actually...I was hoping if you and your mother get along, you would spend some weekends with her..."  
  
"DAD!! YOu know how I feel about her!"  
  
"Well you have 2 months to change that now don't you? I have to go for a meeting. Love you honey..."  
  
"Love you too Dad."  
  
I clicked the phone off and groaned out loud.   
  

  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Meeting The CoffeeMen

  


Fixin' What Ain't Broken

_**Fe**edback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Pairing: TRORY (eventually)  
Author: AngelGirl15   
AN: **REMEMBER THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY SO CHARACTERS BEING OUT OF "CHARACTER" OR THINGS NOT BEING COMPLETLY NORMAL IS SUPPOSED 2 HAPPEN. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I"VE BEEN REALLY WANTING TO DO FOR AWHILE AND FINALLY HAVE SOME INSPIRATION. **_

_  
Ps: Lorelai & Jess get along since all teh tension b/w them was mainly caused by Rory. Things are more relaxed b/w them since she wasn't there.  
PPS: I promise tristan will either appear in the next chap or teh one after that...and he wont' go anywhere...  
_

_  
_

__  


_  
_

_  
_

  


Part 5: Meeting The Coffee-Men  
  
  
  
  
**Stars Hollow: Luke's Diner: Saturday, June 28th, 2001**  
  
"Oh Luke..." Lorelai said as she opened the door to the apparent diner with a hardware store sign.   
  
"No."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No."  
  
"I have company!" she said.  
  
"They can have coffee...you are cut off."  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Because 10 cups is enough."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"I want a second opinion!! Get Jess down here!"  
  
"Jess is out."  
  
"He'd side with me" Lorelai said, sitting down at the counter and crossing her arms. I sat down on the stool next to her. The place was mildly busy.  
  
"I'm sure he would and that's because you'd pay him afterwards."  
  
"I WOULD NOT!"  
  
"Lorelai..."  
  
"Fine, fine if I say I would, will you give me coffee?"  
  
"You must be Rory" he said, walking behind the counter and facing me.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your mother's been going on and on about you coming to anyone with ears."  
  
"Hey I resent that..."  
  
"I'm sure you do" he said, putting 2 mugs out and pouring them with coffee.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yey!! I get coffee..."  
  
"Shh or it gets taken away."  
  
"Meany" she whispered, chugging down the coffee.  
  
I sipped at mine.  
  
"THis is good."  
  
"Luke's is the best!"  
  
"You don't get any more Lorelai!" he said as he was walking around serving other people.  
  
"Let's sit at a table..." she suggested, grabbing her half-empty coffee mug and her purse and leading me to a table by the window.  
  
"You come here often?" I asked, trying to make at least some small talk.   
  
"Oh yeah, twice at least everyday. Unless me and him get into a fight..."  
  
"Are you two going out?" I asked pretty bluntly.  
  
An awkward laugh came out of her mouth.   
  
"Luke and I? Nope, never. Why would you even think that?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I shoudl fill you in on everyone in the towns story...see first Luke..."  
  
  
  
  
  
**An hour & 2 burgers w/ fries and numereous amounts of coffee later...  
  
  
  
**_Somehow, and for some reason Lorelai and I were getting along. I don't know how it happened but it did. I guess because we weren't dealing with one another but we were talking about her life here and the people. Although I really do not expect this to last all that long..._  
**   
  
  
**The door to the diner swung open loudly. I turned around and saw a guy that looked about my age walk into the diner. He was wearing a Metallic shirt and baggy black pants.  
  
"Jess, get to work" Luke ordered from behind the counter.  
  
"Yes sir, slave driver, sir" Jess said, mock saluting him.  
  
"Hey Jess we could use a coffee refill over here" Lorelai called out.  
  
"Coming right up..." he said, going behind the counter and grabbing the coffee pot that had just finished.  
  
"They're cut off..." Luke tried to say but Jess filled her cup up anyways.  
  
"Jess this is Rory..."  
  
"Your infamous daughter."  
  
"That would be me" I said.  
  
"I'm Jess if you didn't already get that."  
  
"I did from Lorelai bugging Luke about where you were..."  
  
"She just misses me for my coffee giving..."  
  
"Pretty much" she admitted.  
  
"Jess..."Luke called from behind the counter.  
  
"Well nice to meet you...my slave that I call my uncle is calling..." he said, walking away.   
  
"I already filled you all in on Jess right?"  
  
"Troubled kid who got sent here by his mother..."  
  
"You got it. Shocked you actually remember what I've told you."  
  
"Well years of school does that to you..."  
  
"Yeah I heard you do quiet good in school."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"YOu so got that from your father..."  
  
"He taught me well...he made sure I got the best eductation possible. He got me into Chilton out here."  
  
"Oh yeah I've heard about that school. Top of its class and very expensive."  
  
"I guess...I didn't ask. He just informed me we were moving and that would be my school."  
  
"Have you seen your new house yet?"  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"Do you even know where it is?"  
  
"NOt really. I just know we can't move into it till the end of July at least but my dad wanted me out so it was easier in California, and so I can adapt. Then he's having people renovate and fix the house up in August.  
  
"It is in Hartford though?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We should get going..." she said suddenly.  
  
"Um, alright."  
  
She stood up and gathered her stuff, and I followed her.  
  
"Here Luke" she said, passing him some money and then walking out the door.  
  
"Thanks Luke" I said, following her.  
  
"I have to be at work early tomorrow..." she explained.  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
We walked in silence down the streets back to what was now my home...  
  
  
  

  

  



	6. Grandparents

  


Fixin' What Ain't Broken

_**Fe**edback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Pairing: TRORY (eventually)  
Author: AngelGirl15   
AN: **REMEMBER THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY SO CHARACTERS BEING OUT OF "CHARACTER" OR THINGS NOT BEING COMPLETLY NORMAL IS SUPPOSED 2 HAPPEN. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I"VE BEEN REALLY WANTING TO DO FOR AWHILE AND FINALLY HAVE SOME INSPIRATION. **_

_  
_

_  
TRISTAN"S HERE!!!! i know i tortured u this long but with AU's its hard to jump rite into some things cuz then ihave to answer a million unanswered questions. & Sorry this part took a bit longer...have barely been home after skool this week & its lookin 2 stay that way for a bit so a bit longer b/w updates :D sorry. next part is on its way though....  
_

_  
_

__  


_  
_

_  
_

  


Part 6: Grandparents...  
  
  
  
  
**Stars Hollow, "Crap Shack"-Sunday, June 29th, 2001  
  
  
**I got up promptly at 8 am. Years of having to wake up early has made it nearly impossible for me to wake up after 10 in the morning. My dad's bright idea was to enroll me in dance lessons when I was younger. I continued them until I entered my sophmore year of high school. But for 9 years of waking up at 5 am to practice 3 days a week before school and on Saturdays got me into the dreaded early morning habit.  
  
I rolled out of my bed, wearing an old t-shirt of Lorelai's and into the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee out of the pot that had been brewed.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing up at 8 am on a Sunday? During the summer?" a voice called from the hall.  
  
I turned around and saw Lorelai putting her hair up in the hallway, while walking towards the kitchen.   
  
"I wake up this early every day."  
  
"So much like your father..."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
She popped a pop-tart into the toaster, and poured herself a cup of just brewed coffee.  
  
"At least you have the coffee-lover gene."  
  
"I actually used to never have caffeine...dad thought it was bad for me. But then I tried it once and now I'm hooked."  
  
"Father not too happy?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"He never was happy with me and all the coffee I drank."  
  
"Sounds like him."  
  
"I have to get to the Inn...you can survive can't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Dad said my stuff should come today."  
  
"Well then have fun unpacking...I shoudl be home around 6 or so. We can order something in alright?"  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Bye then..." she said, grabbing her pop-tart and heading out the door.  
  
I started opening the cupboards and the fridge to find something to eat besides pop tarts. I found a few pieces of fruit in a plastic bag that looked fresh enough. I set to work washing and cutting them when the phone rang. I walked around looking for the stand. It was in the family room but without a phone on it. Finally I spotted it atop a stack of boxes.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, may I please speak to Rory?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Oh hello Rory. It's your grandmother, Francine."  
  
"Oh hi grandma! How are you?"  
  
"Very good actually. I tried to get ahold of you yesterday but no one was home..."  
  
"We were probably out to dinner."  
  
"How is your mother?"  
  
"Lorelai is fine. She just left for work."  
  
"What are you two up to tonight?"  
  
"We have nothing planned" I said, walking back into the kitchen to finish getting my breakfest ready.  
  
"Wonderful. Your grandfather and I are having a dinner party tonight to celebrate the start of the summer season. Would you care to join us?"  
  
"I'm sure that would be great Grandma. Of course I'll have to ask Lorelai."  
  
"Well even if she cannot attend you are more then welcome to. I can have my driver come and pick you up if neccesary."  
  
"Thanks Grandma but I'm sure she'll be up to it. If not I'll call you later."  
  
"Very good dear. I cannot wait to see you again! It's been too long. The party starts at 6."  
  
"Yes it has. Good-bye grandma."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
I clicked the phone off and looked on the back for the speed dial list. I hit the one labelled the Inn.  
  
"Hello, "The Inn By The Hollow", Michel speaking."  
  
"Is Lorelai there?"  
  
"Yes she is. Who may I say is calling..."  
  
"Her daughter."  
  
"Oh yes, you must be the insane's ones offspring...hold on, I'll go and get her."  
  
I was slightly confused but sat down at the table and started to eat my fruit.  
  
"Hello, Lorelai speaking."  
  
"Hi, it's Rory."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"My grandma called..."  
  
"MY MOTHER CALLED?!?"  
  
"No, other grandma."  
  
"Francine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"To invite us to a dinner tonight. I said I'd go and that I didn't know about you..."  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"I said I would."  
  
"But do you want to?"   
  
This was very different from my dad. He cared if I didn't want to but I still woudl end up going.  
  
"I want to see them."  
  
"Alright then we'll go. What time?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Thats when I'm supposed to leave here..."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Okay I have it. I'll get Jess to come and get you, drop you off here and we'll leave from here. Half an hour shouldn't make that much of a difference."  
  
"Okay then. Bye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
I hung up the phone and sighed. This was just what I hated doing. Going to some overdone party. Hopefully I'll have clothes to wear then. It's for my grandparents though. I only used to get to see them a few times a year but now I'll probably get to see them more.   
  
  
The doorbell rang so I got up and walked to the front door.  
  
"Miss Hayden" a delivery boy asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a delivery for you...please sign here" he said, passing me the paper. I scribbled my signature down and he walked away. I walekd outside onto the deck and watched them unload box after box.  
  
"THis is going to take me awhile..." I groaned looking at all the boxes.  
  
  
  
**"Crap Shack" -5:30 pm  
  
  
**"So you're my mothers little errand boy?" I asked opening the door to reveal Jess.  
  
"Hey she pays me, thats all I need. Besides it gets me out of the diner and having to be Luke's slave."  
  
"I'll be ready in a minute..." I said, going back into my room and grabbing my purse. I was wearing a short black dress with spagetti straps. The edges were decorated with silver and gold stars.  
  
"Ready" I said, walking out the door. I closed it and used the key Lorelai had given me to lock the door.  
  
"You don't have to lock the door" Jess said, leaning against the rail.  
  
"Yeah that would be smart" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Around here its not needed."  
  
"You have to be kidding me?" I asked as we headed towards his car. I climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"No crime around here...well except the little disturbances that were mysterioulsy caused when I first moved here..."  
  
"Which you had nothing to do with right?"  
  
"Oh no I had something to do with them..."  
  
I laughed as he started driving.  
  
"Where is the Inn anyways?"  
  
"Not that far from here, but Lorelai said you wouldn't know where it is."  
  
"Yep thats about right."  
  
"I've already done the big city to small town thing. It sucks at first..."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's always going to suck."  
  
"Well yeah...I'm outta here the first chance I get."  
  
"I'm here for 2 months thats it. I'm not sticking around longer then I have to."  
  
"Where you headed after that?"  
  
"My dad's bought a place in Hartford. I'm living with him."  
  
We pulled into a parking lot in front of the Inn.  
  
"Here you go...tell Lorelai she owes me."  
  
"I will. Thanks Jess."  
  
"No problem..." he said as I got out of the car. He pulled out and I started to walk up to the entrance.  
  
"I'm ready!" said Lorelai as she came running out of the entrance.  
  
"Okay..." I said, turning and heading towards the Jeep.  
  
"have to love your grandmother's notice on this little get together."  
  
"She said she tried us yesterday but no answer."  
  
"Its called an answering machine."  
  
"She hates those things. She refuses to leave a message on any of them."  
  
"Stone age..." she said climbing into the jeep. She was wearing what she had worn to work, which was a navy skirt and a navy and red t-shirt plus a navy blazer.  
  
  
I climbed into the passenger seat and we went screeching off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hartford: Hayden Estate  
  
**"That must be a record or something..." Lorelai said as we pulled into the line of cars.  
  
"What must be?"  
  
"I got us here in 20 minutes...I've never done that before."  
  
"Give yourself a round of applause then..."  
  
"I will" she said, clapping her hands.  
  
A laugh escaped my lips.  
  
"Okay, you ready?"  
  
"For?"  
  
"What yoy actually ENJOY these things?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then are you ready with your fake smile and nice voice?"  
  
"I guess..." I said, confused.  
  
"Good because I'm not...care to cover for me and make sure I'm not an ass to everyone?"  
  
"I'll try."   
  
"I know this will be weird but just be yourself..."  
  
"It's weird seeing as besides my grandparents and you, all 3 of whom I barely know, I don't know a soul here."  
  
"There you go no on expects anything then..."  
  
"They alway expect something..." I said, slipping out of the car. She followed me and we walked to the front door.  
  
"Rory!" I heard the second I entered.  
  
"Hi grandma..." I said, giving her a kiss.  
  
"Rory you look lovely" my grandfather said. I gave him a hug and a kiss as well.  
  
"Lorelai, you decided to come" my grandmother said.  
  
"Hello Francine. Yes I did. Sorry we're a bit late."  
  
"That's alright. We know it was last minute."  
  
"Hello Straub" Lorelai said to my grandfather.  
  
"Hello Lorelai. Still working at that Inn?"  
  
"Yes. Business is going well..."  
  
"I'm sure having a teenager with you is stressful. We offered to Chris for her to stay here..." my grandmother started.  
  
"But he said you had finally decided to play a role in her life and she was going to stay with you" my grandfather finished up.  
  
I saw Lorelai's smile get slightly stressed but she continued.  
  
"Yes, Chris and I thought it would be best if she stayed with me."  
  
"I do not see why. She's moving to Hartford why stay in Stars Hollow?"  
  
I injected before this got any worse.  
  
"Grandma where is the food? I'm sorry but I'm very hungry."  
  
"That's alright dear. It's right through there" she said pointing.  
  
"Dinner will be soon" my grandfather added.  
  
"We won't keep you from your other guests" Lorelai said.  
  
"Well I'm sure they don't mind if we're with the guest of honour."  
  
"Guest of honour?" I squeaked out.  
  
"Yes dear. This is for you."  
  
I looked desperatly at Lorelai who pushed me towards the room with the food. I noticed the banner saying "Welcome To Hartford Rory!". People were milling around while I felt like I was going to faint.  
  
"You alright Rory?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'm just slightly overwhelmed all of a sudden."  
  
"I think you need food..." she said passing me a napkin with some cookies on it.  
  
"Thanks" I said, wolfing them down.  
  
"Lorelai!!" a voice called.  
  
"Oh great. I've been spotted..."  
  
"You better go."  
  
"You going to be alright?"  
  
I nodded and she dissapeared into the crowd.  
  
"I hate these things. Why the hell did we have to come to a party for some chick we don't even know?" I heard a deep voice say behind me.  
  
"Come on Tristan, you know you want to check her out."  
  
"So? Doesn't mean I want to be here."  
  
"Excuse me..." I said, turning around. I was met with two tall guys. One was blonde with short slightly wavy hair. The other had dark black hair, spiked.   
  
"Yes?" the blonde one asked smirking.  
  
"If you don't want to be here then leave."  
  
"And who would you be to tell us that?"  
  
"The guest of honour thank you very much."  
  
"So you would be the mystery girl" the dark haired boy said. THe blonde just stared.  
  
"Yep that would be me."  
  
"So you are the Rory Hayden for which we are here for...we should be honoured shouldn't we Josh?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
They both mock bowed which caused me to put my hand on my hip and glared at them. The people around laughed a bit at their antics.  
  
"So you know who I am...who would you be?"  
  
"Josh Bryant..."  
  
"Tristan Dugrey, at your service" he said, tkaing my hand and kissing it.  
  
"Slightly over the top don't you think?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. His eyes were a gorgeous blue.  
  
"Nah I never go over the top..."  
  
"Its all a part of his plan to get all the ladies wanting him" Josh joked, elbowing him.  
  
"Sorry to tell you it's failing."  
  
"And how woudl that be Mary?"  
  
"Because I havent fallen for you. And two the name's Rory."  
  
Both of them looked at one another and laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing" Josh said.  
  
"You two sure are weird..."  
  
"Care to dance? Maybe we can work on the whole you falling for me thing" Tristan said, extending his hand.  
  
I looked at it for a second. I didn't really want to dance with him, but it woudl be good to show him up a little bit. I bit the corner of my lip and took his hand.  
  
"This way..." he said, leading me towards the dance floor. It was mostly older people dancing but there were a few teenaged couples.  
  
"Why did you come if you didn't want to?" I asked him as we started to dance.  
  
"Parents of course. I guess its your grandparents and my grandparents are close. Well more like they are in the same social setting."  
  
"I don't want to be here either...I didn't even know this was for me until I got here" I said, as he twirled me around. Surpringly he was keeping up to every change in steps I threw at him.   
  
"Trying to throw me off huh?" he said, switching the steps on me.  
  
"What? Never?" I said in mock horror.  
  
"You're going to have to try a little harder then that to throw this guy off his game."  
  
"Used to getting everything the way you want it right?"  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way..."  
  
"Have you ever had to work for anything in your life?"  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Yes I have actually. My father didn't hand me everything, until I learned the value of those things."  
  
"How cute..."  
  
"At least I have a respect for things that I own."  
  
"What's wrong with having things handed to you? My parents, and their parents worked their asses off to get where they are. Why can't I enjoy the benefits."  
  
"As long as you know that you are dam lucky to get those benefits."  
  
"Or I can just bask in them..."  
  
"You sure are sure of yourself aren't you?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Most people would call that conceited."  
  
"I'd call it knowing what I have. And that its dam good."  
  
The song ended so we broke apart. I missed the warmth his hands held.  
  
"Well till another day Miss Hayden" he said, bowing again.  
  
"Or until later in the party..."  
  
"I don't plan on sticking around. And dinner will be served soon" he said suredly.  
  
"And you know that how?" I asked rudely.  
  
"Your grandparents hearding everyone into the dining room behind you..."  
  
  
  
_I know the ending sucked but dont worry...theres a method to my madness :D_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  

  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. You want to kiss himYou want to hug him

  


  
Fixin' What Ain't Broken

_  
_

_  
_

_Feedback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Pairing: TRORY (eventually)  
Author: AngelGirl15   
AN: **REMEMBER THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY SO CHARACTERS BEING OUT OF "CHARACTER" OR THINGS NOT BEING COMPLETLY NORMAL IS SUPPOSED 2 HAPPEN. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I"VE BEEN REALLY WANTING TO DO FOR AWHILE AND FINALLY HAVE SOME INSPIRATION. **_

_  
_

_Rory & Lorelai's relationship is more friendly now but sorry but rought times will probably come!! their relationship will really go hot and cold like that...  
  
_

_  
_

  


_  
_

_  
_

  


Part 7: "You want to kiss him...You want to hug him..."  
  
  
  
  
**Stars Hollow, "Crap Shack"-Monday, June 30th 2001  
  
  
  
  
**"Rory you alive yet?" a voice called from the kitchen. I groaned and lifted my head and mumbled a yes.  
  
"I'm coming in anyways..." the voice said.  
  
I opened my eyes and Lorelai was standing there in her pajamas.  
  
"Don't you have work?"  
  
"I'm my own boss...and I decided I don't have to be in until noon. Nothing big is going on this morning. Michel can handle most of it."  
  
"Was that the rude person I spoke to..."  
  
"With the french accent. Yep thats Michel. Rude and intollerent."  
  
"And he works for you why?"  
  
"I ask myself the same question. He's good at what he does."  
  
"Sure he is..." I said, pulling the covers over my face.  
  
"What happened to you early morning yesterday missy?"  
  
"It's only 8:30..."  
  
"And you are a lump on a log."  
  
"Its summer."  
  
"Or you did something interesting last night..."  
  
"We came home at midnight."  
  
"Im talking about before that."  
  
"What could I have done?"  
  
"I saw you with the Dugrey boy."  
  
"And you know who he is how?"  
  
"Word of mouth. You two danced up a storm."  
  
I bit the corner of my lip and a smile emerged.  
  
"See you like him!!"  
  
"I do not like him...we spent most of our time together argueing..."  
  
  
  
  
  
_Flashback_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"How can you think that? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Crazy about you" he threw back at me.  
  
"Oh god must you somehow relate everything to sex or something like that."  
  
"Yes I must. If you give me the opportunity I plan on taking it. Especially since you've been staring at me all night..."  
  
"Oh and you standing in front of me most of the night had nothing to do with that?"  
  
"Hey you could move."  
  
"I'm sure you'd find some way to weasle back into my sight..." I said, walking around him and back into the dining room.  
  
"...just as you are now" I finished when he sat across from me at the long table.  
  
"Hey it says Tristan Dugrey on the place card what can I do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
__End Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"He was cute."  
  
"Lorelai! That's wrong."  
  
"So what I can't say a guys cute? Not like I would go for him...I'm not that much of a whore."  
  
"So why are you up and at'em this early again?"  
  
"We are going to breakfest..."  
  
"At Luke's?"  
  
"Nope. We're doing the Inn baby. You gotta try some of Sookie's food. She's an amazing cook. However you are not getting off the topic of that boy..."  
  
"Tristan.."I said, cursing she'd realized what I had been trying to do.  
  
"Yeah him. So???"  
  
"So nothing."  
  
"Why did he call you Mary?"  
  
"I don't know. He called me that a few times..."  
  
"I think I know why..."  
  
"Care to fill me in?"  
  
"As in the virgin mary."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"They used to do it when I was in school..."  
  
"Well he's a little...odd."  
  
"You like him!"  
  
"I do not. If I liked him I'd be daydreaming about him right now."  
  
"Which you probably are...you dreamed about him last night didn't you?"  
  
"No" I said coyly.  
  
"YOU DID!!!!"  
  
"So? You probably dreamed of Luke last night?"  
  
"The fact that my supplier of the liquid that keeps me alive appears in my dreams is not the point here."  
  
"Neither is the boy from the party. We talked that was it."  
  
"You do know that we have to go back on Friday night right?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your father is flying in remember? And they invited us all for dinner."  
  
"Won't that be weird for you two?"  
  
"It's always weird between us..." she said sighing.  
  
"Want to leave me so I can change? Seeing as how I actually have clothes now?"  
  
"Oh yeah...I'll make some more coffee!" she said hurrying out of the room.  
  
I rolled out of my bed and walked over to my newly filled closet, thinking about the night before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
_"So are you going to give me your number or do I have to ask around?"  
  
"I think it can be a test of just how resourceful you can get."  
  
"YOu don't want to make this easy do you?" he said smirking, while leaning against the banister.  
  
"Who says I want to talk to you again?" I said, crossing my arms.  
  
"I think you do otherwise every time I appear you would have stormed off. But you are still here so that means that deep down you are liking all this attention."  
  
"ANd why am I getting all of this attention? I don't remember doing anythign that great."  
  
"Well Mary, this party is for you...."  
  
"THE NAMES NOT MARY!"  
  
"I'm sure its not" he said smirking more.  
  
"You are exhausting."  
  
"So are you" he shot back.  
  
"So? When I do its cute..."  
  
  
  
_End Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
_I pulled over my baby yellow Campus Crew sweater and flipped my hair out. I was freezing with this New England weather. I had on a pair of dark gray sweat capri's and a pair of flip-flops. Hopefully the Inn doenst expect me to be dressed up. Or Lorelai for that matter.  
  
"Rory!! We should get going!! I told Sookie we'd be there in like 15 minutes!!"  
  
"I'm ready, I'm ready" I said opening the bedroom door.  
  
"Nice outfit."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Expecting snow later today?"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"I can tell. See this is a hot day. Shorts and a tank top are usually what is worn around this house that has the a/c that repeatdly breaks down."  
  
"I'm used to like all year sun shine. This is slightly cold to me."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"According to most of this town you seem to be the crazy one."  
  
"Oh please. I'm probably one of the most normal people around here."  
  
I pointed to the monkey lamp and she just looked at me.  
  
"So? A monkey lamp is complelty pratical..."  
  
"I'm sure it is."  
  
"Oh by the way your car would be here now..."  
  
"WHAT!" I said running out the door. Parked in the driveway was a red convertible.  
  
"Hope you don't mind, its already been around the block once or twice..." Lorelai said, emerging behind me.  
  
"I can't believe he got me this!" I said running to the car.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Lets go!" she said, passing me the keys.  
  
"YEY!" I said opening the door and sliding into the car.  
  
"This things got an amazing sound system!" Lorelai said cranking up the volume. I pulled out of the driveway and we cruised to the Inn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  

  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
